Soul Mates
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: This is a one shot crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. When Buffy jumped through the porthole to save Dawn she ascended and met her soul mate Daniel. Daniel and Buffy pairing May continue if response is good but will be as another story.


Soul Mates.

This is a little fluffy/sad little one shot about when Buffy closes the dimensional portal and dies. Instead I had her ascend and meet Daniel while he was still ascended. I hope you like it. I may eventually try to turn this into more than a one shot depending on how this is received. Any future chapters would be more slice and dice and less fluffy clouds.

Disclaimer. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG1.

* * *

Daniel and Buffy walked together surrounded by clouds of light and love. All the colors of the rainbow reflected and danced about the heavenly dimension. The sight was beautiful beyond words but the two recently ascended beings only had eyes for each other.

They had so much in common. In their life before both had sacrificed their love and life for others. They had both saved the world on numerous occasions. Both knew the pain of a lost love; Daniels' Sharae and Buffys' Angel. They understood each other. They had finally found a love that could quite literally stand the test of time. They had shared experiences in the manner of the ancients and were bonded in heart and spirit.

"It is almost time. My friends have returned to Abydos. Things might not turn out very well. Omma will not be happy with what I am planning to do."

"Whatever happens we'll face it together. Spirit and fire that's us." Buffy smiled as she kissed his cheek. " We are so the peanut butter and chocolate of a Reeces Peanut Butter Cup. We belong together, right?"

Daniel laughed. "We do belong together. Even if you do slaughter the English language."

"Hey!" She stated but before she could say anything further in her defense he pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

Sighing as he finally pulled away, he smiled. "I have to get down there. Jack is throwing a fit. I'll be back soon." He said and in a flash of light he was gone.

_If he thinks I'm waiting around here he has another thing coming. This is just too interesting to stay away._ She thought and was about to follow him to Abydos when she was surrounded buy swirling energy. She could feel darkness and pain encircling her. She remembered this pain and darkness all too well. It was the pain of life, of being cut off from the light of heaven.

"No." Turning she looked in the distance toward Sunnydale. "Willow, what are you doing?" She dug her heels in refusing to go back. She could feel herself shaking off Willows' spell when a higher force stepped in. Instantly the spell surrounded her with even greater force. "Daniel!" She cried out feeling the power pulling her back from beyond the grave.

Daniel had directed his friends to the hidden chamber and was flitting back and forth between them and Anubis when he heard her frantic cry for help.

"Buffy!" Instantly at her side he could see the powers from above and below forcing her back to her life on Earth. _How can they do that to her? _He thought in horror.

Desperately he tried to grab a hold of her, to keep her with him in his arms, but she was beyond his reach. He watched in pain and horror as his love awoke still in her coffin and had to dig herself out. In a haze of pain he barely realized that Anubis was preparing to break his word. Rage filled his soul and with nothing left to lose he confronted Anubis.

Omma stopped him from saving the world of Abydos and from ridding the Universe of a great evil. He awoke human again and considerably younger then the last time he was human. He had gaping holes in his memory and a desperate longing.

There was only one thing he remembered from when he was ascended and that was the image and laughter of a girl. He was certain she was the one he longed for. He mourned her like he mourned his wife.

As time passed, he wondered if he would ever see her again and yet the image of her smile and the sound of her laugh were engraved upon his memories. The memory was bittersweet as the first snow of winter while he longed for the spring.


End file.
